Stranger In A Strange World
by Gorgeous Nick Stokes
Summary: Shannon wakes up in a different world. Can she fit back in or will being away from the island pull her back to where she really belongs?


**Disclaimer : I don't own Lost or any of the characters, except for Danny and Lilyella.**

**Authors Note : This is the sequel to "Who Thought Being LOST Would Be So Hard"**

Where Am I?

She couldn't take it any more; all Shannon could feel was the burning sensation in her legs as she ran…ran from them, The Others.

After the accidental shoot-out both she and Kate had been stabilised, Shannon with the other survivors of flight 815 and Kate with The Others who were out to kill them.

Shannon stopped running her breath was short and shallow from running, she'd only left the beach to collect more fruit for breakfast when someone had grabbed her from behind. First thing she thought to do was kick out and run, and that's exactly what she did not knowing who it was after her.

As she tried breathing slowly she heard something snap behind her, spinning around she came face to face with someone she didn't ever want to see again.

"What do you want?" she asked trying to keep her voice calm.

"Well Shannon, we, meaning The Others and I feel that because of what you did to our Katie you should be punished," he replied smirking at her.

"Me punished? If anything she should be, she's the one that shot me first causing my finger to pull the trigger," Shannon replied in defence.

"Yeah well, you're still gonna die."

Shannon shook her head and turned quickly running away from what she thought was a psycho.

"This game is getting boring now Shannon," he muttered following her.

Shannon pushed branches out of her face as she ran though the trees desperate to get back to the beach. Suddenly she was in the open the sea breeze blowing round her face.

"You've finally stopped," the man said stepping through the trees, "not that you had much choice up here on this cliff."

"I don't understand why you have to kill me, can't you just go back and tell them that you did?" Shannon asked looking at him advance slightly on her.

"Because they'd know that I was lying and besides I want the satisfaction of watching you die and seeing all your little camp mates mourn for the loss," he smirked stepping closer.

Shannon stepped back and looked over her right shoulder, she was now right on the edge. Rubble beneath her foot began to fall from underneath her and before she had a chance to react she had fallen over the side. Grabbing the first thing she could she held tightly to a piece of the cliff edge that luckily hadn't fallen away.

"Help!" she screamed hoping anyone could hear her as the man peered over the edge smiling down at her.

Sawyer woke from his peaceful sleep, finding emptiness beside him. He stood up and headed outside shielding his eyes from the already burning sun.

"Morning Sawyer," Claire greeted as she walked past holding Aaron.

"Morning Claire, Aaron," he replied walking alongside them.

Aaron giggled loudly and kicked his legs, Claire and Sawyer laughed at him.

"Have you seen Shannon this morning?" he asked as they headed towards the group for breakfast.

"No I haven't, maybe Charlie's seen her."

Sawyer nodded as they carried on walking, they sat down as they always did in a circle.

"Morning Sawyer," Charlie said before turning his attention to Claire and Aaron, "hi little man, Claire," he said kissing them both on their heads.

"Good morning," Claire replied as Aaron just giggled.

"Charlie have you seen Shan this morning?" Sawyer asked keeping an eye out across the beach, why did she have to wander?

"Yeah she was out here earlier and said she was going to pick some more fruit," he replied.

"Did anyone go with her?" Claire asked sitting Aaron on the sand.

"No she said she'd be fine alone."

"And you believed she'd be ok?" Sawyer said standing up.

"She wouldn't let anyone else go with her, she's a stubborn one," Hurley said stepping in for his friend, "she's too much like you Sawyer."

Sawyer felt himself boiling up in anger, she had just come through an amazing recovery after being shot and now she was wandering off into the killer jungle.

Just then a scream that sounded all too familiar to them made it's way along the beach, everyone looked over in the direction and that's when he saw her.

"Shannon!" he shouted running in her direction. He could just about make out a figure standing above her but couldn't quite work out what he was doing.

"I don't want to die," Shannon begged her fingers slowly slipping form the edge, "please pull me up."

The Other leant over the edge and took her wrists in his hands, "goodbye Shannon," he said swinging her out by her wrists and letting her go.

Shannon screamed as she fell through the air watching the man smirk at her falling to her death.

"Shannon! No!" Sawyer shouted again as she landed in the sea with a splash. Sawyer waded into the water and took a deep breath before diving under the surface. Everyone rushed over and Jack took off into the water behind Sawyer. They found Shannon and together pulled her to the shore where she lay motionless. Jack knelt beside her checking her pulse as her body lifted leaving her shoulders and feet on the floor before thumping back down once again motionless.

"Shannon? Shannon?"

'_Ow why does my head hurt?" _Shannon thought as she opened her eyes ever so slowly before closing them again. The last thing she could remember was falling and the face, god that face smirking at her. Shannon's eyes shot open that face it haunted her, would haunt her forever.

Shannon realised why she had closed her eyes the first time, the room was so bright, Wait room? Where was she with the Others? No they wanted her dead.

The room was white and she had a chest of drawers either side of her, one had a photo frame on top, she reached over and looked at it closely. She gasped dropping it to the floor where it smashed. There was a long window to her left with blinds that seemed to be closed.

"Hey!" she shouted, "can anyone hear me? Where am I?"

The door opened and Shannon jumped slightly, a woman wearing a nurse's uniform entered, "Mrs Taylor, if you'd just lie back, I'll make sure a doctor comes to see you and inform your husband that you're awake," she smiled.

"Excuse me, who are you? Why did you call me Mrs Taylor? And my husband is dead," Shannon said trying to get out of the bed.

"Mrs Taylor please I can see you're distressed but if you'd just stay there I'll fetch your husband immediately."

"Distressed? I should think so lady because I can't see how you could possibly fetch my husband unless you're going to dig up his grave," Shannon replied still trying to get out the bed.

"I think you should listen to the nurse Shannon and stay in bed," a male voice said standing in the doorway.

Shannon couldn't speak she could barely move there in the doorway stood her husband…Detective Danny Taylor.

Shannon opened and closed her mouth like a fish a couple of time trying to say anything, in the end Danny decided he'd best speak first.

"How are you baby?" he asked.

Shannon nodded her head as he headed over taking her in a warm embrace, Shannon had tears in the corners of her eyes before she managed to whisper, "you're dead."

"No baby I'm not what would make you think that?" he asked holding her close.

"I saw you die at the convenience store there was a shooting. Then Lilyella, you're parents took her from me saying I couldn't cope, that's when I went to Sydney to see Boone and ended up on a plane coming back to L.A when it crashed and Boone he's gone too," Shannon rambled starting to cry.

Danny looked at his wife in disbelief, where had all that come from? "Sshh baby, it's ok now you're home you're safe," he whispered as the door opened a second time.

"Mummy!" shouted a little girl with shoulder length blonde hair as she raced past her dad and into a very confused Shannon's arms.

"Lilyella?" she whispered hugging the little girl. Shannon looked back towards the door, "Boone?"

"Hey Shan, you're awake," he said smiling.

"Claire," Shannon said quickly, "where is she? If I'm safe and back home then so must everyone else be."

"Whose Claire sweetie?" Danny asked looking at his wife.

"My sister…our sister," she said looking over at Boone.

"Shannon we don't have a sister called Claire, we don't have a sister at all," he replied.

"No you're lying!" Shannon shouted.

Danny took a very scared Lilyella from Shannon's arms as she jumped off the bed and crouched in the corner. She held her head in her hands breathing quickly, "I want to go back to the island," she mumbled, "I want to go back to the island."

"Shannon…" Boone said moving closer to his sister.

"No you, you stay away from me!" she screamed pointing at him.

"Boone why don't you take Lilyella out for a drink?" Danny suggested handing Boone a still very scared little girl.

Boone nodded and headed towards the door.

"Tell the doctor that everything is ok and we just want to have a talk for a little while."

"Ok," Boone said leaving the room.

"No Danny! What are you doing letting him take our baby? I won't lose her again," she said wanting to cry more tears.

"Shannon she's gone for a drink with her uncle, your brother she's fine," Danny said brushing her hair from her face, "I promise."

Shannon looked up at him, "you shouldn't make promises."

"Come and sit on the bed here," Danny said helping her up from the corner.

Shannon did as she was told, if she were honest she'd have to say she was exhausted, she guessed from all the confusion.

"Now Shannon, I want you to tell me what you remember. Take as much time as you need."

Shannon looked at him then glanced at the door, so much to tell, where should she start? She knew where; the place where her life became meaningless the week in which she had lost Danny and her daughter…


End file.
